


Fresh Seed

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Claire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Rut, female alpha cocks, omega jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire hits her first rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Seed

Claire comes into her first rut right on time. Jody wakes up to her growling and Alex’s exasperated, “Going to Emily’s, tell me when she’s done humping everything that moves!” just before the front door slams shut. Luckily - or unluckily, depending on how you look at it - Jody’s off shift today, so she’s saved from having to find someone to cover for her. She ignores the faint moan from Claire’s bedroom as she pads downstairs, intent on getting at least a couple cups of coffee down before trying to deal with a moody alpha. 

 

Jody debates running to town for alpha toys. Assuming that Claire doesn’t have any, they’ll be helpful in getting her through the rut. While it wouldn’t necessarily look great for the sheriff to be perusing a sex shop, it’s common knowledge that she’s adopted Claire and Alex, and proper care for young alphas is always the duty of the head of house. 

 

“Lucky me,” she mutters, scrolling through the search results on her phone while chewing down a piece of toast. A few look promising, and she makes a mental note of their addresses before heading upstairs. There’s a snarl when she nears Claire’s door. “Going to town, Claire. I’ll get you some toys and bottled water. Be right back.” 

 

There’s a muffled thump and a curse just before Claire yanks the door open. Jody tries to breathe through her mouth as the scent of alpha rut washes over her. “I don’t need toys. I have toys. They don’t work.” It’s hard to tell if there’s more arousal or embarrassment in the flush on Claire’s cheeks, but Jody’s experienced enough to know that it’s definitely both. 

 

“They don’t work?” 

 

“I can’t . . . get there. It hurts, Jody.” The last is said in such a small voice that it pangs in Jody’s chest. Omega instincts want her to help, but logic tells her that this isn’t a line she should cross. 

 

“You just need to knot,” she says gently. “Use your hand and grip tight.” 

 

“I have.” Soft, voice still so soft and maybe Jody’s breathed in a little too much alpha scent because she’s reaching out to touch Claire’s shoulder. She pulls the young alpha in for a hug, guilt swirling in her belly even as she breathes that sharp-bite scent in. 

 

There’s no stopping her mouth from saying “Let me help you,” or from guiding Claire back into her room, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

 

Claire’s soaking wet between her thighs once she drops the sheet hiding her body. Her cock slides out almost immediately, hard and painfully red. She looks awkward, like she wants to hide her evident arousal, but little hands aren’t enough to hide even her petite female alpha cock.

 

“Come here,” Jody murmurs, patting the bed beside her. Claire sits close, their thighs touching, and Jody can just feel the warmth of Claire’s skin through her pajamas. 

 

Trembling fingers wrap around Claire’s length, and Jody’s palm is immediately slick with the girl’s wet. Part of her is gratified at the sharp gasp the first stroke earns. She tries to be gentle, aware that Claire is probably sore if she’s been trying to get herself off all morning, but it’s not long before the alpha is thrusting up against her fist. 

 

“That’s it. Come on, Claire.” 

 

Claire’s knot swells in Jody’s hand, pearly come spilling over her fingers and Claire’s thighs. She gives a raspy growl/whine that leaves Jody with a fresh pulse of arousal. With gentle, steady squeezes, Jody mimics the way an omega would move to milk Claire’s knot until her come finally stops flowing. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Claire looks stunned, but a bit of the flush has faded from her cheeks. Her cock is soft, slowly retracting and she nods as she looks down at her come-filled lap. “Thanks, Jody.” 

 

_ Sweet thing, _ Jody thinks. “Of course. Easy at first is sometimes better, no matter what your instincts say.” She tugs Claire into another hug, pressing a kiss to her temple before sending her off to clean up. The sound of the shower drowns out the quick and quiet orgasm Jody works herself to. 


End file.
